If $x \diamond y = x+5y$ and $x \veebar y = 3x-8$, find $(-3 \veebar 6) \diamond 0$.
First, find $-3 \veebar 6$ $ -3 \veebar 6 = (3)(-3)-8$ $ \hphantom{-3 \veebar 6} = -17$ Now, find $-17 \diamond 0$ $ -17 \diamond 0 = -17+(5)(0)$ $ \hphantom{-17 \diamond 0} = -17$.